The Furukawa Sisters
お母さん、お父さん、私は常にあなたを愛しています。 Chapter 1: Beginnings= 'The Beginnings: ' Best read with this music playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GCz7MbBM_U When Aria was born, Scylla was overjoyed by the fact that she would be having a younger sister. She hoped she would be like her, perfect and beautiful. Scylla was young at the time, and was born into a very wealthy and famous family. Already being raised like the aristocrat she was going to be, Scylla knew she had her life planned ahead for her. Until, Aria Furukawa made her appearance in the world. Scylla knew her sister was going to be just like her, or so she thought. It seemed, the world wasn't as perfect as she thought it was. Aria and Scylla grew up closer than ever, and the sisters were the bestest of friends. Both young and sweet, and raised in the utmost perfection that most couldn't achieve. They were happy, and they wished it could stay like this forever and ever. They became friends with Ren Suzugamori, the child to a wealthy family, and whom Aria liked from the first time she met him. However, she knew Scylla liked him and he liked Scylla, so she could only sit aside and watch. This made the young Aria a little sad, but happy as well because if her sister was happy, than that was what made her happy as well. Scylla and Aria both hoped they could grow up together, and go through the good and the bad together. When the two were taught how to play Vanguard, both excelled and often formed a duo to play others. They were both as happy as they could be, together and well. However, the innocent days of the beginnings were short-lived. Although the sisters promised to always be together, fate had another idea to tamper them. The soon sunny and innocent days would soon turn into rainy and dark days. The golden dream disappeared, and turned grey. "Nothing Gold Can Stay." -Robert Frost |-| Chapter 2: Death= When Scylla and Aria around 10 years of age, their parents had died. Both had been coming back from a business meeting when a car had crashed into them. The driver was drunk, and had no idea what he was doing at the time. However, Scylla and Aria's parents suffered injuries that were beyond curable and died by the time they had been submitted into the hospital. This mean't that the young Aria and Scylla had to live alone with the staff. Living with the staff didn't bother them, they were kind and loving towards the two sisters, but what bothered them, was not ever seeing their loved ones again. No one to cry when sad, no one to rant to when angry, no one hug to happy, and no one to talk to when curious. This tragic event had brought Aria and Scylla closer than ever together, but there was a part of Aria that was angry at her sister. Scylla had forgotten about their parents too quickly. It had only been 2 weeks, and she was already talking about crushes and dresses. Aria was surprised, didn't Scylla care about them? Aria knew Scylla did, but she just couldn't forgive her sister for forgetting about them that quickly. It just wasn't fair! Because of Scylla's endless talk about stupid and girly ideas, Aria could barely stand her or talk to her at all. Aria had no one to talk to, or find comfort in. She thought about finding one of the maids to talk to, but she knew she would just end up being a bother to them. Thinking long and hard, she knew she could only find comfort in one person, her friend, Ren. She didn't know if Ren could offer the help she needed, but it was worth a shot.